criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Lindsley
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Stephen Nemeth Unnamed child |yearsactive = 1994-present }} Blake Lindsley (born Norma Blake Lindsley Schlei) is an American actress. Biography Lindsley was born in Los Angeles, California, on December 19, 1973. Her full name was Norma Blake Lindsley Schlei. She attended the Sidwell Friends School in Washington, D.C., and finished elementary school at the John Thomas Dye School in Los Angeles. Lindsley began attending the all-girls Westlake School in 1986. During her time there, she acted in school plays and was a varsity member of the Equestrian Team. Upon graduation from Harvard University and Westlake High School in 1992, Blake enrolled as a Theater Major at Yale University. There, she performed in a plethora of roles. Lindsley focused her studies on dramatic literature at Yale and received the Saybrook Master's Prize for the Arts upon graduation. In her personal life, Lindsley actively competes on the horse show circuit, specializing in the jumper and equitation divisions. In 2005, she won the Los Angeles Horse Show Association Amateur Medal Finals. Five years later, Lindsley was the Grand Champion of the Foxfield Medal Finals. She loves to travel and has visited numerous countries. Lindsley currently lives in Los Angeles with her husband Stephen Nemeth, who is a producer. On Criminal Minds Lindsley portrayed Shara Carlino, a woman who attempted to copy serial killer Cortland Bryce Ryan, in the Season Four episode "The Angel Maker". Filmography *NCIS (2014) as Belinda Carter *Snake and Mongoose (2013) as Doctor *Hollywood Seagull (2013) as Mandy Pruitt *C.O.G. (2013) as David's Mom *Hi Mitch (2012) as Julie (short) *The Sessions (2012) as Dr. Laura White *Leverage (2010-2011) as Felicia Van Buren/Monica LaPointe (2 episodes) *The Killer Inside Me (2010) as Waitress *Betrayal (2009) as Mary Ann *Kink (2008) as Diane Bain (short) *Criminal Minds - "The Angel Maker" (2008) TV episode - Shara Carlino *Without a Trace (2008) as Kim Brooks *Backwoods (2008) as Agent Tommers *Sacrifices of the Heart (2007) as Laura *Fashion House (2006) as Narrator (17 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000-2006) as Charlotte Summerville/Jessica Lovett (2 episodes) *Murder 101 (2006) as Joan St. John *Meet the Santas (2005) as Amanda *Cold Case (2004) as Susan Lambert, 2004 *Back When We Were Grownups (2004) as Patch *Crossing Jordan (2004) as Prof. Katherine Danvers *Frasier (2004) as Becky *Briar Patch (2003) as Raeburn *NYPD Blue (2002) as Rev. Elizabeth Murray *Philly (2002) as Melody Slauson *Coastlines (2002) as Redhead in Bar *Mulholland Drive (2001) as Backup Singer #2 *Star Trek: Klingon Academy (2000) as K'Poraq (video game, voice) *An American Daughter (2000) as Quincy Quince *The Big Brass Ring (1999) as "ETC" News Anchor *Mulholland Dr. (1999) as Backup Singer #2 *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1998) as Synon *I Woke Up Early the Day I Died (1998) as Ticket Girl *Ground Control (1998) as Wife *JAG (1998) as Petty Officer Flannery Douglas *Starship Troopers (1997) as Katrina *Dogtown (1997) as Birdie Essig *Casualties (1997) as Waitress *The Glimmer Man (1996) as Schoolteacher *Swingers (1996) as Girl with Cigar *Getting In (1994) as Tina 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses